As seats for vehicles such as wheeled vehicles, heater-equipped vehicle seats capable of supplying warm wind to the lower legs of occupants have been conventionally proposed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a heater-equipped vehicle seat 200 in which an air conditioner 210 is disposed within a seat cushion 202a as shown in FIG. 11A. The air conditioner 210 has an intake port 211, an intake duct 213a, an air blower 214, a pair of discharge ducts 213b, a pair of heaters 215, and a pair of discharge ports 212. The heater 215 is disposed within each of the pair of discharge ducts 213b. The intake port 211 and the pair of discharge ports 212 open in a forward direction with respect to the heater-equipped vehicle seat 200, and are arranged side by side in a horizontal direction. In addition, the discharge port 212 is provided with a fin 212a for causing air discharged from the discharge port 212 to be directed downward.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a heater-equipped vehicle seat 300 including, as shown in FIG. 11B, a seat cushion 302a, a leg rest member 312, an air blower 314, and a duct 313. A portion of the duct 313 is formed in the leg rest member 312. Warm wind delivered from the air blower 314 is supplied toward the lower legs of an occupant through the duct 313.